During the deposition of materials on a semiconductor wafer, it is desirable to exclude the materials from depositing on the edge of the front surface, the end edges and the backside of the wafer. This is important when the wafer requires surface treatment to improve the adhesion of the deposited material as in the case of tungsten deposition. The wafer surface needs to be coated with a adhesion promoter material such as titanium tungsten (TiW), or titanium nitride (TiN) before the deposition of tungsten to ensure proper adhesion. When tungsten is deposited on the front edge, end edges or backside of the wafer where there is no TiW or TiN, the deposited tungsten does not adhere properly and flakes off as particles. The generation of particles such as these could be damaging to subsequent wafer processing. Edge and backside exclusion is also of particular importance when the deposited materials requires a diffusion barrier layer to prevent the deposited materials from reaching the silicon wafer, creating device degradation. For example, copper is deposited on a diffusion barrier layer such as TiN, tantalum nitride, tungsten nitride. Without the diffusion barrier layer, copper could migrate to the silicon area and degrade the device performance. Deposition of copper on the backside, end edges and front edge where there is no diffusion barrier material severely affects the device properties.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art edge exclusion apparatus employing purging gas to prevent edge and backside deposition. Deposition precursor enters the inlet 20, and deposits on the wafer 10. The inlet 20 could be a showerhead, providing precursor flow 16 to the wafer 10 at a more uniform distribution. Purging gas 15 enters the gap between the wafer holder 30 and the blocker 24 to prevent material deposition at the wafer 10 edge and backside. Precursor flow 16 continues to 26 and purging gas 15 continues to 25 to reach the exhaust. The major drawback of this prior art apparatus is the high purging gas required to prevent edge and backside deposition, typically in the range of liter per minute flow. Therefore this apparatus is not suitable for system using low precursor flow.
Another prior art apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,358 of Studley et al. Studley et al. disclosed a seal ring which presses down against a wafer on a CVD chuck continuously around the outer periphery of the wafer, and with sufficient force to hold the backside of the wafer against the chuck. This apparatus requires a complicated mounting mechanism to move the seal ring in and out of clamping engagement with the wafer and to maintain alignment between the seal ring and the wafer. Furthermore, the seal ring can only be as wide as the diameter of the chuck.
FIG. 2 shows a prior art apparatus from U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,299 of Cheng et al. Cheng et al. disclosed a shield ring 50 normally rests on a ring support 72. The shield ring 50 engages the front side edge of the wafer 10 when the wafer support 40 is raised into the contact position by the susceptor lift 46. The wafer edge and backside is shielded from the precursor flow from the showerhead 20. Cheng et al. also disclosed an additional purging gas flow 1 retained in the cavity between the wafer support 40, the wafer 10 and the shield ring 50. The purging gas 1 also exhausts through the gap 2 between the ring support 72 and the shield ring 50, and combines with the precursor exhaust 3 to reach the vacuum pump.
As with the other prior art, the major drawback of this shield ring is that eventually there will be some deposition at the edge of the shield ring at the locations where the shield ring contacts the wafer. This gap between the shield ring and the wafer caused by material deposit will be widen quickly with time due to more and more material deposition. This process causes the shield ring to lose contact with the wafer and thus no longer performs the shielding action. The apparatus will need to shut down, the chamber 70 vented, and the shield ring manually replaced. Then the chamber 70 will be pump down and the system needs conditioning for process qualification before running again. This causes a significant lost in productivity.
The purging gas is helpful in reducing the built up of material deposit at the shield ring edge. However in prior art Cheng et al. apparatus, as seen in FIG. 2, the purging gas escapes easily through the big gap between the shield ring 50 and the ring support 72. In Cheng et al. apparatus, this gap is required for proper shielding of the wafer. The minimum gap size is probably 0.1″ to allow adequate separation between the shield ring and the wafer for the removal of the wafer. Assuming a 10″ diameter for the shield ring for the processing of a 8″ wafer, the purging gas area is 0.1×10, translated into an equivalent diameter D of 1.1″. The 1.1″ diameter opening would requires a very high flow rate to retain the purging gas at the connection of the wafer and the shield ring to prevent material deposition there, especially when the typical inlet of the purging gas is only 0.25″ in diameter.
It would be advantageous to develop a shielding apparatus that reduces the down time of the system.
It would be advantageous to develop an apparatus with smaller purging gas escape flow.